


Unspoken Words

by Graylifezone



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylifezone/pseuds/Graylifezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our actions speak for us that we forget that our words are more important; that our actions can’t replace our words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

Everyday Harry would sneak in Zayn’s bed, wrap his arm around Zayn’s waist and nuzzles his chin until it sets on Zayn’s crook of neck. He would tuck up Zayn shirt up a little bit at it edge and move his hand under it so he could feel Zayn’s body heat. It made him feel close to him. Zayn would smile and put his hand over Harry’s and tangle their fingers together. It made him feel close to him. He would feel Harry breaths tickling the crook of his neck then he would feel Harry lips on his skin behind his ear as a “Goodnight Love”.

A month later Harry and Zayn would always be seen together. Not holding hands or kissing around; just walking in the streets or spending the day together laughing with each other. Zayn would save a seat for Harry at the back of the van. He would put his hand on Harry thigh and ruffle it gently which would send shivers all over Harry’s body. Harry would lean and rest his chin on Zayn's shoulder and close his eyes to take a little nap. Zayn would kiss him on his forehead and keep ruffling his thigh as a “trust me Love”.

3 years later Harry and Zayn would be seen holding hands. Zayn would tuck Harry under his arm and laughs load. Harry would fight back and finally gets Zayn under his arm. They would end up at their bedroom with their laughs and moans filling their house that they had bought a year ago and invited everybody to tell them that they are together. Harry would kiss Zayn on his chest; exactly where his heart is placed as a “I care about you Love”.

2 years later Harry has been diagnosed with brain cancer. Harry would stand in front of the mirror and take a look at what left of his curls. Zayn would come and wrap his hands around Harry waist and whispers sweet things into his ear. He would ruffle Harry back slowly every time Harry had to throw up. He would wash Harry face then leave kisses and love bites all over his neck. He would cup Harry chin in his hands and lean in smoothly to kiss his lips every time Harry feels sad, angry or terrified. Zayn would hug Harry for a good 5 minutes until he stop shaking every time they go to his chemical treatment as a “I’m here waiting for you Love”.

5 years later Zayn would walk through the hall of the church wearing his black suite and his hair pushed back. He would take a seat at the front row along with Anna and Gemma after hugging them tight. He would finish his speech and tears would find it way down to his cheeks. He would turn and walk toward the coffin. He would lean in and kiss Harry on his lips for the last time as a “I love you, I will always do Love” And for the first time ever he would figure out the he has never said it before to Harry. That Harry has never said it to him. He would figure they have never said loud to each other what does all the touches and kisses mean.

A year later They would find Zayn laying on his bed that he once shared with Harry; so cold and so pale with an empty bottle in his hand and a letter on the bed next to him 'We have never said I Love You to each other. I need to tell him that I Love him and I want to hear it from him' and he would end it with ':) xxx' but this time as a “Goodbye”.


End file.
